


Christmas wouldn't be so bad (with you)

by Bow_woahh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Character’s mentioned, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catra wants to reject her responsibilities and problems for one night. Though, she can't avoid the one right in front of her for much longer.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Christmas wouldn't be so bad (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i just started writing and couldn't stop and it's 2am but here you go. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

With the limited supply of alcohol they had, Catra was determined to get drunk. A couple of days before another insufferable Christmas, and a couple of weeks before the workload of school kicked her in the ass and she'd never be able to enjoy herself again– she _would_ get drunk. She had to. 

The opportunity was handed to her on a silver platter with her name on it. A friend's birthday party, (a small get together really) parents out, and willingly leaving them with alcohol. That was an opportunity she could not turn down. Even better, she was going to enjoy the night surrounded by her friends, and Adora.

Her _best_ friend. Who, she may have a tiny crush on.

She wanted to cast that thought aside however, cast aside her worries about school, about the future, about her stupid crush and the fact she was still dancing around her mother after coming out, and get as shit-faced as possible.

Thankfully, so far the night looked promising, the atmosphere relaxing and her feeling comfortable around some of her closest friends. Typical of her, she arrived last, surprising Scorpia with a Himalayan salt lamp for her room, saying, “thought it’d look cool with the rest of you stuff,” nonchalant as always, but deep down scared she’d hate it. When she opened it, she screamed and gave Catra a big hug.

Shortly after, she greeted Adora, who seemed surprisingly happy to see her, like she’d missed her, even though it had only been a few days. Huh. She guessed it was normal for friends to behave like that, that it was no big deal, and pushed all those _other_ thoughts of what it could mean to the back of her mind.

Soon enough, the celebration began, and bottles of beer began being passed out. Before the drink even made contact with her mouth, the smell hits her nose and she almost wanted to gag. _Almost_ , but, she got over it and tried some anyway.

“How is it possible that it _smells_ as bad as it tastes?” Adora asked Scorpia, who sat on the stool next to her at the kitchen countertop. Scorpia, who was on the other side, laying out the rest of the drinks and snacks shrugged. 

“You’ll get used to it.” 

Adora looked and Catra then, and saw how she didn’t say much at all about the bad taste, how she was taking the largest gulps she possibly could (which wasn’t much, but Catra preferred if she didn’t throw up) and took another sip of the beer. It seemed she had a goal tonight too.

Around one and a half in, she was a little buzzed, which was to be expected when prior the most she’s had of any drink was a sip. She thought of how her mom would disapprove of this vehemently, and brought her lips up to the cup she’s mixed beer and lemonade in to swallow more. They had pizza and Adora and her share a whole one. Her half was decorated with peppers and sweet corn, while Adora’s was decorated with pineapple and extra cheese. She happily ate all of it, content sitting around the table with all her friends, laughing at Bow’s dad jokes and Entrapta’s witty quips back. It doesn’t quell her desire to be more than just tipsy however. After finishing, she downed the remains of her lemonade and beer, and wandered up to the counter to see what was left. Even with a few skipping out on the drinks completely, and some having very little, their supply was running thin and once it was finished, it was gone— it wasn’t like any of them could go to the shops to get some more. 

Still, she took another bottle (one of the last ones) and then Adora was next to her taking another too, as if she was trying to match her pace.

“Tryna compete with me princess?” she said in a teasing tone, leaning in close. She was sure her breath smelt like beer and pizza, not the best combination, but she was getting to the point where she didn’t necessarily care, especially because Adora’s did too. 

“If I were, I’m sure I’d win Catra,” she fired back and Catra couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“Someone’s feisty,” she said, which she definitely wouldn’t have if she were sober and sane, and Adora ducked her head down for a second, only to look up and mutter a ‘shut up’ before pushing past her to go sit back at the table with everyone else.

Catra smirked, then went to join her.

After another full bottle and a couple gulps of cider which was passed around, the supply was finished, and Catra _definitely_ wasn’t buzzed anymore. Though, she couldn’t say she was blackout drunk either. It was enough that her problems easily washed away, the most important thing in her mind being what song was to be played. She was having a good time, singing badly and dancing even worse, alongside Adora without a care in the world. 

When _All I want for Christmas is you,_ came on, her and Adora obnoxiously belted it to each other, everyone else watching in hysterics or mock disgust, as they danced in between lyrics, laughing at the others clumsiness.

Another song came on after, more slow and sensual, if Catra had to describe it, and they danced to that just like the previous songs, this time a couple others swaying drunkenly along, paying less attention to the two. They were closer, moving to the beat, in time with each other, surroundings growing thinner and vision only focusing on one thing. The moment was quickly shattered however, and whatever happened was put to the side as the attention fell on the two again. 

To make a show of it, (and because clearly her decisions were alcohol influenced) she pulled Adora close – to her surprise – by the waist, making everyone cheer, and her flip them off. They part quickly after that, and Adora’s cheeks seem redder than they were before, but Catra figured it was all the beer and the dancing. Adora didn’t like her like _that._

A couple songs later and the party had wound down. The high Catra had felt while dancing, the energy she had before was replaced by a more lethargic feeling, slower movements and heavy eyelids as they sat down to watch a movie. They had done face masks and were waiting for them to dry while watching – per Bow’s request – Mean Girls. And Catra couldn’t complain – she’d watched the movie many times before with Adora and secretly loved it. Catra did Adora’s face mask and Adora did Catra’s, which only turned out slightly a mess. Not to mention having Adora’s fingers on her face, having her so close was—frankly, she was itching to get it off. 

Once they peel them off a half hour into the movie, things started to calm down and Catra, who was sharing the sofa with Adora, couldn’t help but try to get closer to her. Still drunk, judgement impaired, room dim, and everyone focused on the film – it was the perfect time. She was waiting for the perfect moment to scoot that slither closer and put her arm around her, but suddenly Adora had gotten up to go to the bathroom. _Great._ Then, she had a better idea.

When Adora got back, Catra was taking up most of the room, legs sprawled out on the sofa. Displeased, Adora rolled her eyes, trying to communicate her annoyance without disturbing everyone else, and went to sit down on the ground when Catra grabbed her wrist. 

“Come here,” Catra practically mouthed, words so faint she was unsure Adora even heard. The unsure, near panicked look told her otherwise, however.

There was a pregnant pause, where Catra was unsure whether Adora would accept the offer or not, where she thought that maybe Adora would find it weird even, but, this was Adora, and she knew Adora. Thankfully, to Catra's relief, Adora silently accepted the invitation. 

Hesitantly, Adora climbed over her body, squeezing between the sofa and Catra, legs entangling and head on chest. Catra sighed, near silent of course, feeling at ease in her drunken state as she watched Mean Girls and cuddled Adora. 

No one seemed to take note of it. 

Another film (a trashy Christmas romcom) autoplayed after it, and that was when Catra started dozing off, the lack of sleep and alcohol in her body catching up with her. Throughout the film, she went in and out of sleep, catching glimpses of it here and there. Although the image on screen never remained the same, Adora’s body atop of hers did. 

By the end of the movie, everyone decided that it was time to call it a night (or morning, since it was past midnight) and Scorpia, realising Catra and Adora were both barely awake and decidedly _pretty_ comfortable, let them stay on the sofa. 

However, the ruckus of everyone clambering upstairs and elsewhere to get to their sleeping destinations had completely woken Catra up, and she groaned, continuing to do so until everyone was pretty much gone. Apart from Adora, of course. Alas, even Adora had to get up, the warmth once at Catra’s side was gone as she went to get some water and find her phone charger.

Adora came back after a couple of minutes, sounding agitated as she rummaged through her bag. “Where did I put it?” She said to herself. 

Catra, still grumpy from being woken up just groaned again, then said, “Adora, calm down, it’s too late for this shit.”

“Not helpful Catra, and my phone is on 2 percent, I need it!” Adora replied back quickly, crossing the room to look for it. Slightly unbothered, Catra hugged a pillow to her chest, burying her face in it as she tried to block out all the noise Adora was making. Once Adora was close enough though, she grabbed her wrist once more, stopping her in her tracks, and voice soft, said, “come on, we’ll look for it tomorrow Adora.”

And she listened. Catra pulled her close once more, and Adora let her. Looking up at her, Adora bit her lip before saying with a sigh, “what are we doing Catra?”

“What d’you mean?” Catra asked, afraid she _did_ know what she meant. 

“Please don’t say it’s just me who thinks that this isn’t how...friends act.”

Catra froze. “Well, I mean–”

“Is it because you’re drunk? Is that it?” Adora sounded annoyed almost, hurt. It couldn’t be because —

“No, that’s not it!” Catra shut her eyes for a second. “I mean...I s'pose it helps. The alcohol. It makes me more...courageous, y’know, able to do things I wouldn’t do otherwise.”

“Why couldn’t you do them otherwise?” Adora asked, voice in a whisper. 

“Because…” Catra took a gulp, anticipating the worst, “because, well, you don’t like me like that. Not like I do.” She waited for Adora to gasp, or move away from her or hell, even say _‘I knew it!’_ but none of those ever came.

Instead, Adora let out a small, _‘oh’,_ and then leant back, properly looking at Catra before saying, “I think you’re wrong.” Her eyes travelled down to look at her mouth, and stayed there for a few seconds before looking back up into mismatched eyes. Catra subconsciously licked her lips, only adding fuel to the fire, and then the distance between their faces seemed to be shrinking, Catra’s lips ghosting Adora’s. 

Hand cradling cheek, Adora whispered against her lips, “Merry Christmas Catra,” before closing the gap between them.

Maybe, despite everything, Christmas wouldn’t be so bad this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I KNOW I literally posted chapter 3 of heal me after hurting but I wanted to write something Christmas-y, although idk how much this counts apart from the Mariah Carey reference, and I was determined to while I still had some Christmas spirit so...here you go. 
> 
> If there's any mistakes or errors, lemme know, because I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will be sleeping now! 
> 
> Tumblr: bow_woahh  
> Twitter: BowWoahh


End file.
